This invention relates to a device for dispensing liquid onto an animal which is particularly but not exclusively designed for dispensing pesticide onto the coat of the animal by a self-application system in which the animal rubs against the device.
Devices are well known which provide a rope against which the animal rubs with the rope being attached to a bracket operable to control dispensing of liquid onto the rope so that as the animal rubs it applies the liquid into its coat. Such devices are particularly used for dispensing pesticide for killing insects on the animal to improve its comfort and well-being.
In one particular design of the device of this type the rope is attached at its upper end to a bracket which supports the rope at an inclined position extending downwardly and outwardly toward the ground. The lower end of the rope is coupled to a spring which holds it taut. As the animal rubs underneath the rope the coupling member attached to the upper end of the rope moves relative to the bracket and operates a valve which opens when the rope is pushed upwardly to discharge the liquid from a container onto the coupling member and therefrom onto the rope.
Devices of this type are widely used but are considered to be somewhat unsatisfactory since the liquid is often wasted by being dispensed too rapidly. A large portion of the liquid therefore ends up on the ground rather than on the animal. This of course is both expensive due to the loss of the liquid and also is environmentally undesirable since pesticides of this type are of course environmentally damaging.
Up until now therefore there has been no solution to this problem and farmers have simply accepted the high proportion of waste and losses.